


The Most Important Clue

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Hopkins has missed something - can he work out what it is?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Stanley Hopkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Most Important Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_strange/gifts).



“Once again, Hopkins, you have failed to observe the most important clue,” Sherlock Holmes said.

Stanley Hopkins looked puzzled. “But surely I have gone through everything that was out of place in the parlour. I even noted that there was only one glove on the table.”

“Indeed. However, your contention that this places our victim at the scene of the previous crime is erroneous. It does resemble the partner of the glove which was found there, but if one had lost a glove, would one leave the other so clearly visible? I think this missing glove was taken to incriminate our victim.”

Hopkins nodded. “Yes, I do accept that. But that can’t be the most important clue.”

“It isn’t. Think again. What would you have expected to see, but wasn’t there?”

Hopkins walked back to the parlour and looked through the doorway. The undertaker had just taken the body, so Hopkins stepped back inside and took another careful look around.

There was nothing small that was missing, and then he realised. “Holmes,” he called. “There’s no clock in here, but there’s a gap where I’d expect to see one.”

Holmes came to join him, standing so close Hopkins could feel Holmes’ breath on his neck. “And what do you infer from that?”

Hopkins thought. “It seems unlikely it would have been stolen, unless it was an heirloom. I suppose it might be … But yes, of course. If the clock had stopped working, the victim would have taken it to be repaired and the nearest jeweller and clockmaker is the one where the robbery took place.”

“Correct,” Holmes agreed. “I suspect our victim took the clock to the shop, recognised somebody who was there, and became suspicious when he heard about the theft.”

“And instead of coming to us, he tried a little blackmail?”

“That is my conclusion.”

“Thank you for your assistance once again. One day, perhaps, I will be as astute as you.”

Holmes inclined his head but did not comment.

“I must get back to the Yard,” Hopkins continued. “Shall I call round later to update you on the case?”

“Please do. I shall instruct Mrs Hudson to provide a late supper.”

Hopkins smiled, for both men knew those words meant they would be enjoying more than just a cold collation later.


End file.
